Eleventh Universe
Universe 11 (第11宇宙 Dai jūichi Uchū), is the eleventh of the twelve universes within the Dragon Ball series. Like every other universe, it includes planets, stars, galaxies, mortals, gods, and many other aspects. It is the main setting of ???, following the story of Rice and his friends. Very unlike most universes, the God of Destruction, his attendant, and the Supreme Kais make attempts to keep their mortal levels high after every 180 days have passed. While the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai positions are near opposites in what they do, there are times when their roles switch temporarily to keep balance within their universe. It should also be noted that the Angel of this universe seems to act as an attendant to the Grand Supreme Kai as well whenever they are within the vicinity of one-another. Contents and Structure Just like any other universe, Universe 11 contains the basic aspects of any universe. It is separated into five different quadrants: North, East, West, South and Center. Each quadrant is ruled by a Supreme Kai, who in turn oversees all that happens within their quadrant. None of the Supreme Kais are allowed to overstep their jurisdiction into another Supreme Kai's territory. However, a Supreme Kai can expand their quadrant by challenging another Supreme Kai via the usage of their quadrant's mortals. A tournament would be set up by the Grand Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction, where it shall be held within the Center Quadrant. The reward for a Supreme Kai's mortals winning a tournament is a piece of the losing Supreme Kai's quadrant, thus expanding the former's and diminishing the latter's quadrant. The mortals who end up winning receive a substantial amount of income, as well as placing their planet under protection from the upcoming 180 Day Cycle. Contradictory to what was stated above, the Grand Supreme Kai can overstep his boundaries into any of the Supreme Kais' quadrants, where he is allowed to take over for that Supreme Kai temporarily if he feels that they are doing a poor job. No Supreme Kai may challenge the Grand Supreme Kai's quadrant, Center Quadrant, as mortals do not exist within this quadrant. Not only this, but the Sacred World of Kai and the God of Destrution's world is located in this quadrant, where their planets are at the direct center of the universe. Planets within the Center Quadrant are vacant, usually being used as tournament grounds for the Supreme Kai. Within every quadrant lies a massive amount of planets. Planets contain various creatures, habitats and much more. While the Supreme Kais do oversee their respective quadrants, they get assistance from the Kais that reside within those planets. Within every planet lies a Kai, who acts as the Guardian of that planet. The Kai generally only oversee what happens within their planet, rarely acting out on their own. However, if they feel as though their planet is in danger of being destroyed, they will act to their own accord and attempt to save their planet. Due to the actions of the God of Destruction and the Grand Supreme Kai, there exists a 180 Day Cycle within this universe. This cycle disregards planets' day cycles, where it relies on the day cycle of the Sacred World of Kai. After 180 days have passed, all planets within the universe are evaluated, at least those with mortal creatures, and the average mortal level for that specific planet is calculated. Once the number has been calculated, the Grand Supreme Kai creates up to five creatures, where each is roughly the average level of the planet it will be sent to, and sends them off to their respective planet to test it. This tactic is used to have the planets always be in top performance, as well as an attempt to make themselves stronger for the next cycle. This method is not without fault, however, as weaker planets generally lose their mortals due to the monsters sent out to them, thus diminishing that planet's mortal level. If a planet fails the 180 Day Cycle test several times, it is deemed unsalvagable and will subsequently be destroyed by the God of Destruction, killing all the inhabitants, including its guardian. This instance, however, is very rare, as planets are not often destroyed via this method due to them being capable of passing the 180 Day Cycle test. It should also be noted that the Sacred World of Kai rotates around the God of Destruction's world, due to the latter having a larger gravitational field than the former. Due to this, travel between the two planets takes little to no time at all, allowing for convergences to happen often and without hassle. Planets *Sacred World of Kai (Center Quadrant) *Planet Earth (North Quadrant) *Planet Argula (Border of North Quadrant) *Planet Plant (Border of West Quadrant) *Demon Realm (Very end of the East Quadrant) *Angel Realm (Very end of the West Quadrant) Residents History Category:Universe